1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to systems and methods for configuring and operating semiconductor switches for processing of radio frequency (RF) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many electronic devices, radio frequency (RF) signal is amplified for processing. In wireless RF devices such as cellular phones, such amplification can facilitate transmission of RF signals at different output powers. Such a capability can enhance a wireless device's operating time by conserving power usage when permitted (e.g., when the device is close to a cell) and increasing the power output only when needed (e.g., when the device is far from a cell).
In many situations involving switching between two or more power output settings, RF signals can be routed to different power amplifiers to be amplified with different gains. It is desirable that such switching of RF signals, as well as the amplification process itself, have certain performance characteristics.